Mail Order Thongs
by bunnyteacakes
Summary: Aki gets an extra gift in the mail, and the rest of Team 5Ds decide what they should do with it.


Aki tore down the hall at the sound of the doorbell, nearly taking out the two youngest members of Team 5Ds in the process.

After saying five thank you's and an excited squeal, Aki bounded down the hallway yet again, but in the opposite direction.

She turned the corner, into the living room, and plopped down on the couch with a small box in tow.

Yusei eyed the box quizzically. "So what's in there that's got you all riled up?"

Aki bounced up and down like a small child on Christmas before answering. "My corset!"

Aki was a corset enthusiast. She loved their design, and the way they always fit snugly under a woman's bust, and the way they tied in the back. She was crazy for them.

And it was apparent as she clawed frantically at the packaging tape. Crow finally grew tired of watching her lose a fight with a box and lent her a pocket knife.

She squealed again when she had cut all the way around the sealing and set the knife on the table. Both she and her audience held their breaths as she lifted the flaps of the box to reveal her treasure.

A chorus of 'wow's filled the living room as Aki pulled the intricately embroidered garment out of its resting place. She turned it around and admired the handiwork before Rua broke the silence.

"Oi? There's something else in there."

Aki frowned. "I didn't order anything else," she remarked leaning over to peek inside. She reached inside and her fingers grazed something silky. She pulled the fabric out and held it out in front of her face. The room fell silent.

"A thong."

Crow laughed first. Probably much harder than he should have at a silky scrap of fabric. The other boys both snorted in a fruitless attempt to hide their laughter. Aki blushed.

"I-I guess it came with the corset or something... But I don't.. Don't wear these," Aki put both her hands and the undies in her lap. "I wonder what I should do with it?"

"Make a fancy hat!" Crow reached for the thong and put it on his head.

"I may be wrong, but I don't think that's how you use one of those," Jack stated. He pulled it off of Crow's head and shot it at Crow's face like a child shoots a rubber band.

"I don't think that's the correct usage either," Crow picked it up and twirled it around his finger.

Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You seem a little bit too comfortable handling women's underwear Crow and that can only mean one of two things."

Before Crow could return Jack's comment, Rua interrupted.

"That's UNDERWEAR? How? It doesn't even look like underwear!"

Rua turned toward his sister for confirmation that this was all some kind of sick joke, but she shrugged. Then another realization hit him. He turned toward Crow.

"AND YOU'RE TOUCHING GIRL UNDERWEAR?"

Crow stretched the thong all the way out and put it over Rua's face.

"Hey look at that, you touched it too!"

The noise that left Rua's throat was not unlike the howl of a banshee. Even his sister couldn't resiste the urge to laugh at her brother.

"H-hey, let's not get carried away with those!" Aki rose from her seat on the couch to help Rua pull the thong off of his face while Jack, Crow, and Ruka all laughed at his expense. When the underwear was removed from Rua's face, he immediately moved for Crow's neck, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I know what to do with it."

Five pairs of eyes turned in Yusei's direction. He stood up and took the thong from Aki's hand and headed toward the door.

The odd procession followed the thong-toting Yusei into the garage before stopping in front of the YuseiGo.

Yusei reached above his head and wrapped the thong around the overhang on his d-wheel. He stepped back and admired his work.

"Real talk, homie," Yusei crossed his arms and turned to look at Crow.

"Yusei Fudo be gettin' all dem bitches," Crow answered.

The two mustered up an awkward attempt at a gang handshake.

Aki couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry at this unforeseen side of Yusei. Jack rolled his eyes, but couldn't disguise the smile on his face.

"You do the weirdest things, Yusei," Jack sighed. "You better not go to Martha's with that thing strapped to your d-wheel, or she'll have a fit when she sees it."

Crow laughed again at the sight of Yusei's d-wheel and its new accessory. "I wish I understood what was going on in that head of yours, man. Even I wouldn't have thought of that!"

Yusei turned in Aki's direction, his face harboring its usual expression.

"If you get any more of these things, you should give them to me," Yusei suggested. Aki smiled.

"Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

><p>Another one shot, I guess. the things I make up for characters to do keep getting weirder and weirder... reasons why they don't let me write for Yu-Gi-Oh...<p> 


End file.
